Dragon Riders
by kittycat3191
Summary: Plot up for grabs. Hiccup was raised by his mother in a clan called the Dragons riders. A known group for riding dragons and saving them as well. Drago want to capture one of them and sets his sites on young Hiccup. (Inspired by movie trailer or HTTYD 2)
1. Story plot

The island to the north are filled with fantasy and danger. Man and dragon have always fought each other since the beginning of time itself. No side showed victor but alas the balance have turned. Dragon were being ridden by these strange humanoid figures. They were tall and lanky. They wear horrid mask to scare off their enemies. Rumor has it that they live in a sanctuary filled with every dragon imaginable. There are those who try to find it but alas it has stayed hidden from human eyes. All except for the dragon riders.

XXXXX

Drago Bludvist was a dark, cruel man, known for slaughtering both man and beast. He had an army of thousand. His territories spread far and vast as everyone knew of the unholy man. Later in years, he began to craft ideas of raising another army. One idea he came close to seeing those mythical creatures on a dragon hunt called the dragon riders. Ideas plagues his mind of raising his own dragon army and rules as king over the Northern forever.

He had his best man on the job, Eret. The man had a cocky attitude and was very good at trapping dragons for Drago. But over the years, his plan had been foaled by the dragon riders. Last week they took down fifty trap and five of his best ships that he used for transport. They were stuck, but that didn't mean Drago would give up.

"How hard is it take down one simple rider." One of Drago's generals yelled at Eret.

"It's not just one simple rider. They move fast like the wind. Impossible to attack. And they fight like wild beast…."

"_Enough" _All men looked up at their leader was looking over some map on his desk. "We need them alive"

"Why sir, isn't better to have them dead than have all this mischief."

"The dragon sanctuary would be there home and if we take their home they will fall into our hands easily." Drago turned around to face his men. "I do need trainers, don't I?"

"You want to get the riders…to train dragons for you" The general thought he was crazy or just plain stupid. But he dare not say that out loud. No one spoke that way to Drago. "I not sure they will agre…"

"Find their weakness, and they will come begging for mercy." Drago hover over his general who looked scared.

Eret grin grew wide. "Which one you want?"

"The youngest would be best, don't you think" Dargo slammed his dagger into the map.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is an idea for another story that I came up with after watching HTTYD 2 trailer. The only problem is I have no middle to this story. I may or may not continue this but this plot has so much potential in it to become one that I want anyone to try and come up with a story for it.

(Characters)

Dragon Riders

Hiccup -is a young dragon rider who was raised by his mother Valka. A young outcast group of human/tribal/ Vikings who ride dragon. Hiccup is the youngest and is a curious person. He is an inventor, apprentice of a black smith called Odindal, who try to come up with new idea for fighting and riding dragons. Dargons name is toothless, and he is a night fury. Raised him since he first found him in an egg.

Valka- Mother to Hiccup. She was once the wife to the chief of berk but once she met cloudjumper her life changed. She wished to help dragons but that was going against her village policy, thus one night she left the village with her son hiccup. She deosn't trust people outside there group. Has a dragon named Cloudjumper.

Erien- third youngest. He is six years older than Hiccup. He is a strong fighter like his father. He is a big brother to Hiccup and Camiczai. Dragon similar looking to a Monstrous Nightmare except its head is thinner. Dragons name is Ran. Httyd video game, you can me a dragon that looks like a monstrous nightmare mix with an angler fish. Blue skin with a turquoise belly. Its horns have glowing balls at the end of each horn and is used to attract fish and prey.

Camicazi- second youngest. Three years older than Hiccup. She is very similar to the Camicazi from the books. She loves to pull pranks but knows when not to take is too far. She is one of the best de-trappers and an excellent thief. Came her with her mother, Bertha. She owns a large elegant air (European) dragon named kiri. Dragon has long while fluffy fur except for it neck to belly, which is shiny white/grey scales.

Ordindal- tall broad man. He is a giant compared to everyone else. He has a long beard with dread lock dirty blonde hair that cover his eyes and most of his face. Does not talk much but is kind even though he frightens outsiders with his giant appurtenance. He is the black smith in the group. Saw the position in Hiccup to invent and taught him how to be a black smith. He rides on a large broad dragon that looks like the grown up version of a Gronckles .

Tortel- Leader of the group. Dark skinned and looks to be close to African. He is tall, built, and is an excellent strategist. He was once a slave when Viking took him from English slave ship to their home. Escaped when a dragon attacked them. Still rides that dragon that saved him. A skeleton like water dragon named Narses.

Bertha- mother to Camicazi. Unlike the book Bertha is small and thin. She is two inches shorter than Valka. She came be apart of the group when her village was attacked by an enemy Viking, that they had no choice but to run. Were rescued by Tortel but sadly Camicazi's father died to a mortal wound before they could reach the sanctuary. She has a fire dragon which she named after her husband called Authun.

Skur- Father to Erien. Was a general in his own tribe but one night was attacked by the Drago army. No one survived but Shur and Erien when they had no choice but to escape to the woods. They were hunted by the army but later escaped to his son's and his earth dragon named Erlend.

Plot:

The plot of the story starts with the viewer learning about the dragon rider. We open with a similar prologue to the story "The little Dragon Rider". Valka has left her village with her son Hiccup, as they travel the sky they come across people riding dragons. They invite them to stay with them and later Valka and Hiccup stay and contribute the cause. When Hiccup is at the age of two he is plays with Camicazi and Erien. They stumbled on to a dragon egg that hold toothless. Over the years we learn about each character, until Hiccup reaches the age of 17 (HTTYD 2 age).

Then jump into how Drago decides to captors one of the dragon riders to review the location of Dragon Sanctuary and train his dragons. He tells them to captures the youngest, which of course it Hiccup.

Hiccup and Toothless sneak out to do a little fight testing. (First trailer). While flying through the sky he gets taken down. Hiccup is tangled in a net of rope and struggles to get out. He looks up to see he has landed on Eret's ship and try to escape. Hiccup gets injured along with Toothless, who got shot by a poisons arrow in the leg. (Does not damage Toothless but makes him sick and weak) They are able to escape but to Toothless's injury they have no choice but to land on an island which we later learn is berk.

Can these two make it back to the island before Drago finds them, or will their fellow dragon riders find them in time. And who are these strange Berkains.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue:**

(The morning dawn had passed and now the sun was high in the sky over the dangerous waters. Looking closely at the sky, a small figure was plummeting its way to the ground. A closer look you can see that it looks like a human shape. This shape is a young dragon rider)

"_How did I end up like this? It was supposed to be a normal flight. Like what Toothless and I do everyday. Now here I am hurtling ninety miles an hour towards the water. Oh Fire Lizards, this is going to really hurt._

(Time seemed to be standing still, for the man)

"_Okay, first off. You all are probable wandering who the heck is this random person who is hurtling to his death. Let me introduce myself, my name is Hiccup. I know I know, but it wasn't really my choice. My mom says that in our old clan they say 'that a hideous name will ward off gnomes and trolls.' And along the lines that it's what they call the runts of the little. _

_I know what you're thinking. How can a 6 whatever inch guy be a runt. Well let me tell you that I wasn't always this way. _

_Let me start at the beginning, my mother, Valka, was a head strong, fierce and courageous young Viking of an island called Berk. She told me my father couldn't help but fall in love with her, but there was one problem. Dragons. Like any Viking, my parents would hunt and kill like normal Vikings would do to however dare threatened their home. Never questioned why though, just did it. It wasn't until one day my mother shot down a large beast that was roaming the skies at night. She at first was thinking of waking the village to go hunt it down. But something inside of her told her to go get the beast herself. Without a second thought, she went after it. _

_She was strolling through the woods trying to find the beast but had no luck. She wondered how she could have lost such a large dragon. It wasn't until she stumbled onto some broken branches and destroyed trees that she found it. There is was, wrapped up in a tight rope netting laid a gigantic orange owl face like creature. Its double wings were wrapped tightly around its body. It smashed in face looked at her like it was reading her like an open book. Waiting, like it knew that what she was her to do. It closed its eyes and leaned it head into the dirt like it was giving her the opportunity to strike. _

_Like so many lesson, like so many things that have been pounded into her over the years, somehow drifted off. This feeling, this dragon…..she couldn't do it. She quickly cut the rope hoping the dragon would fly away. Once the last rope that held the dragon down was cut, the rope slipped off and all the dragon did was stare. Stare straight at my mother, confused at her antics. She tried desperately to get it to fly, go, to do anything really. The dragon continued to stare at her, which let her have no choice but to let out as frustrated sigh as she went back to the village. _

_She remembers how she heard loud footsteps behind and turned to see the dragon follow her. She would yell at it, telling it to stay, but it every time she moved it followed her. _

_I can still laugh from the image that plagued my head when she told me this. _

_She said it was very frustrating how, the male dragon she named Cloudjumper, would follow her around like a lost puppy. It took a couple of winter to teach him to stay and to trust her. They became very close, he even gave her the gift of flight. She said it was the most wonderful feeling, being on Cloudjumper's back and watch the cloud roam around you, the wind in your face, the smell of sea water and earth through your nose. But with all that it still was not a good idea to bring the dragon into the village. Even with their close bond, the village would surely kill Cloudjumper._

_Fear ran through my mother at the thought of how the Vikings in the village would react. It's more of shoot first and ask question later my mom would say. That's why she kept him a secret. _

_A year had pass and my mom gave birth to me. I was small and helpless. Not at all what a Viking child should. Thus the name Hiccup. _

_Even with me my mom felt her world was falling apart. She wasn't the same Viking anymore. She just couldn't harm a dragon after what she's been through with Cloudjumper. She couldn't tell the village, they would all think she was mad and banish her. She had no choice, she decided to pack up and leave, before they found out. Before they found Cloudjumper, she had to leave._

_During that night while she packed, she saw me. I was staring up at her wondering what she was doing when idea flowed through her. What would happen to me? Would I be okay? Would they except me or seem me as a curse that drove my mother away? Feeling dread, my mother said her mother instincts took over as she grabbed me and left._

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_It had been hours since we left our home. It was cold, and getting close to dark. My mother wondered how long until we see land. It was only until they came to a large glacier field. It was bared but what choice did they have. Night was coming and my mother did not know if they would be able to make the night. _

_Finding a spot to land, she had no idea that we were followed. A fire blast came from behind as she had no choice but to defend. She clutch me to her chest as Cloudjumper tried his best to protect us. She remembered it happened so fast. The blast of fire, trying to dodge and trying to head for cover. It wasn't until we were halted by large ghostly blue, very thin tidal dragon. It would have been more of a skeleton if not for the skin on its body. Even though it was firing at us, it was very fast. As the dragon began to circle us, my mother saw on the back of the creature was a dark skin man. His face was broad as he yelled in a strange language. She stared at him confused until he came to Old Norse. _

_The man spoke slow, but strong. Wanting to know why she was her and what she wanted. She told him she was just trying to find shelter for the night and did not mean any harm. The man stared at her, like he was judging her before deciding her fate. He saw no harm in her and told her to follow._

_They flew through the glaciers until they came to a dark cavern. Entering it, they went through a long tunnel that began to warm up as they got more inside. The tunnel led to an end which revealed and entire island of green and clean water. Dragons flew all around them. It was the most spectacular site my mother had ever seen in her life. They came to a landing point on one of the main islands. My mother saw that they were not alone. Other riders with their dragons sat around the plain as they looked up at their new arrival. Curious they were they did not pry, except the two children, a boy and girl. They wanted to know, hearing their parents yell at them the boy stopped, but the girl kept going. Ignoring her mother voice she wanted to know what my mother was holding. My mother introduced me to the little girl who stared at me with awe. She introduced herself as Camicazi to me and she stared blabbing on about how she lived her with her mother and that she would one day have her own dragon. _

_Camicazi was like any three year old. She seemed to think that Hiccup would understand her and kept on babbling. The other little boy would try to sneak up peek from a distance but Camicazi grabbed him and started saying that this was Erien and he is six years old. My mother said she could her the boy whisperly say and a half. My mother couldn't help but chuckle at the boy words._

_By the kids doing this they broke the tensions that separated my mother and me from the rest. They each introduce themselves. First was the leader Tortel. He is the dark skinned man that rode the skeleton dragon. He says that part of his heritage comes from a land called African. He was once a slave on his way to a place called England but Vikings took him from the English slave ship to their home. He was able to escape when a dragon attacked them. He still rides that dragon that saved him, which he calls Narses. _

_Next is a large giant tall broad man named Ordindal. He has a long beard with dread lock dirty blonde hair that cover his eyes and most of his face. He does not talk much but is kind even though he frightens outsiders with his giant appurtenance. He is the black smith of the group. He rides on a large broad dragon that looks like the grown up version of a Gronckles . He named him Bard._

_Then there is Bertha, who is the mother of the three year old Camicazi. She was too like my mother who came from a Viking village._ _She came be a part of the group when her village was attacked by an enemy Viking that they had no choice but to run. They were rescued by Tortel but sadly Camicazi's father died due to a mortal wound before they could reach the sanctuary. She has a fire dragon which she named after her husband called Authun._

_Last is Skur, Father of Erien. He was once a general in his own tribe but one night was attacked by the Drago army. No one survived but Skur and Erien when they had no choice but to escape to the woods. They were hunted by the army but later escaped with both his son's semi looking Monstrous Nightmare and his earth dragon named Erlend._

_My mother was astonished to see other riders like herself. But later learned that they had more in common than she thought. What turned out to be spending the night became more._

_xxxxxxxxxx _

_It had been a couple of years now and I was turning three. Camiczai, who I called Cammy at the time because I could not pronounce words very well, was playing with me until we came upon Erien, who I called Eri, and his dragon Ran. _

_I was so memorized by his dragon's uniqueness. Ran was very similar to a Monstrous Nightmare, except for the blue scales and the turquoise belly. Its horns and wings were amazing as well. On the end of each end were there glowing balls. Ran could dim or make them brighter. They were used to help attract prey. I on the other hand think it's cool how when Erien rides Ran through the sky you can see the streak the leaves. (think Monstrous Nightmare had a child with an angler fish)_

_Cammy on the other hand was jealous of Erien and his dragon. She was six years old and wanted a dragon of her very own. Thus the two leading into another argument of "how it's not fair" and "it's not my fault no dragon likes you."_

"_Show off"_

"_Jealous much"_

_This also led to me getting bored and usually walking away. It wasn't until they start beating each other that the adults have to come and separate them. But that day was different. The day I met my friend and very own dragon. _

_I was about to walk away when I tripped over a large rock. Both Cammy and Eri turned to look at me to see my face covered in leaves and dirt. They both laughed at me while I tried not to cry. I turned to look at my tormentor to see that it was not a rock but a blue-ish purple dragon egg. I tried to get a better look at it but a dark shatter loomed over me. _

_Looking up, I saw that it was my mother along with the rest of the adults who had been looking for us. My mother asked me "What's that you got there?" She then picked me up and started whipping my face with her sleeve. "Why do I always find you dirty?" Trying to get away from my mother, I pointed my arms to the dragon egg. _

_Sadly, Tortel put his hand on the egg and shook his head. He said this one is dead and we left it. As we headed back to base camp, I looked over my mother's shoulders at the dead egg. Inside I knew that, that egg was no ordinary egg. _

_Once at base we heard the sound of rumbling along with dragons screeching at the sky. Ordindal said a storm's a-coming and we all prepared for the stormy night ahead._

_After eating out food the storm started to really show its power. Lighting crackled through the sky as the loud thunder soon followed. I jumped in my mother's arms every time a thunder came. My mother tried to calm me down, saying it was okay. Ordindal did something really weird that helps me out to this day. He watched the lightening, then counted with his fingers until under roar of thunder came about. _

_He told us that by counting we can see how far off the storm is. His father taught him this method for future storms. It became a game to us children and we all started counting. _

_A few minutes later, my eyes began to droop as sleep was beginning to overtake me. It wasn't until a loud boom followed by a bright light from a lightning bolt hitting the ground did we all jump in surprise and fright. _

_For some reason my body moved on its own. I got out of my mother's arms and ran towards were the lighting struck. My mother and everyone else ran after me. We came to a halt at a giant crater in the ground with only the same blue-ish purple dragon egg in the middle. Electricity coursing around the egg as tiny crackle and cooing could be heard. _

_I went down into the crater and my mother shouted at me to stop, but Tortel held her back. I came up to the strange egg and watched as little eyes began to look out from the cracks. I tried to coax the baby dragon out of the egg and large wing broke out of the egg. The egg then shattered to pieces as out came a black cat/bat like dragon. His yellowish-green eyes widely stared up at me, as he began to let out a coo._

_I heard Skur say "Will you look at that. Lighting and death itself."_

"_A Night Fury" Said Ordindal. "I only heard of them from the legends"_

_I stuck my hand out as the baby Night Fury began to sniff it. It let out a sneeze that let out a plasma bolt. His powerful blast knocked back on his butt and he stared sniffling. I laugh at the silly dragon and tried the best I could to hold him._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_After that day, Toothless and I became inseparable. Your probable wondering why the in Thunderdrums name did I name the Night Fury. At first the dragon had no sign of teeth, which shocked most of us. It was only until lunch time did the Night Fury show off his pearly whites. Apparently Night Furies have attractable teeth. And thus I called him Toothless and he would come whenever I called him that. _

_Plus I was three. So what, sick a terror on me. _

_If you're wondering about Cammy, don't. She got her own dragon one day when she thought someone was messy with her. It was a white long furry air dragon that had a sliverish-white scale tummy. Its horns were twisted like a sheep's. To tell you the truth, we didn't see it until it breathed hot air on Cammy's neck._

_Sad part was that it was quick and whenever she turned around it would quickly hide on the other side her. She would often yell at us to quit it, but we tried to tell her it wasn't us. But alas the dragon blended so well into the white stony background that you could see it. Its horns look like branches growing out of the rock. _

_It continued like this for days, until Cammy got fed up with it. She would start building weird contraptions to try and catch the beast that loved to torment her. Whenever we tried to ask she would say she was on a mission and run off with all her supplies. _

_After a while, she got trapped herself in one of her own devices. She was too far for anyone to help her and was left with only one thing. The white dragon. She told me that she knew that it was staring at her in mock for at least two hours, forty-three minutes, and ninety-three seconds. _

_After that they had a mutual bond in tormenting everyone one else. Until she would get yelled at. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_After a couple of years, Toothless and I were old enough to take our first flight together. It was scary at first since I never ridden a dragon by myself before. I had always ridden with my mother and she too was worried. The first flight was been amazing. I know understood why everyone said the first flight was special. Every day to every year I would practice on Toothless. We loved the challenge of daring courses and races with the others. _

_Ordindal saw me try to sketch out new idea of how we can go faster. He showed me his practice and got me hooked on the work of a black smith. We even came up with saddles for our dragons, which actually reduced the problem of back aches and soars. _

_Every day was a new day in our lives as dragon riders. We were outcast, people who rode wild untamable beast who would kill a man just for by looking at him. We thought that we could be happy. Live like this with no one who could bother us. But all dreams have to come to an end. That days we meet our eternal enemy. _

_A Viking ship was along the shorelines due to broken sails from probably a storm. They probably thought that they had hit a remote glacier. We had no time to think for when we saw them they had seen us. That day, the man known as Drago, had form a dark plan into his head. Our mission from that day forth was to protect the dragons who have protected us. We would fight until we were no more. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hello everyone, sorry this is taking so long to update. I know you like the idea of this story and want me to continue. I will try my best to update it and add more chapters, but it will be very slow. I am still trying to come up with ideas for chapters and hopefully it will not take till the second movie to come out that I will be in full swing.**

**Yes, this story is up for grabs if you want to write your own version of this. You never know, your story might help me with mine. This is how I was able to write the Atlantis (Hijack).**

**As for the questions on this chapter, no the story is not going to be a Hiccup pov. This is just a similar opening to the first movie and some of the episodes where hiccup opens up with his voice explaining something's then the story plays out from any pov. Except this story is going to be writer's. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I will try as fast I can to put up another chapter.**


	3. Chapter 1

Fire was blasted as the field of battle roared through the harsh island that was surrounded by cold glaciers. Vikings were battling it out with the mythological enemy known as the Dragon Riders. The Vikings had come to this island years ago to capture and ensnare dragons. They were led by the most viscous hunter of the Viking world.

He was an older man, age ranging in the thirties to forties. No one dare asked for fear of getting a dagger to the heart. Even with his one eye, the other badly scarred that Eret hid under a leather eye-patch, he was still quick as lighting. Scaled chainmail, along with talons and teeth from the dragons he had taken down. Trophies they were, but these dragons needed to be caught alive for his employer. More of a master in other men's eyes.

Drago Bludvist. Known for being a madman, for stories say that Drago took down a whole armada with his bare hands. The man was calm but cruel as he knew every man's weakness. Anyone who went up against this man were faced with horrible Viking tortures that no man should ever be in.

That's why no one went up against Drago. That's why Eret is forced to fight against these dragon riders. The Dragon Riders were tricky and were winning this fight. Eret watched as one of the dragon riders jumped off the white hairy dragon onto one of his traps.

It moved quickly down the trap as it began to dismantle it. Eret yelled at a group of soldiers to go after it before it let out the dragons inside.

The soldiers quickly got to the trap and came face to face with the dragon rider. Its body was thin and lanky. Bands of dirty bandages were wrapped around its arms and legs. It wore dark brown pants with what looked to be a pinkish-grey dress like shirt. It had armor on its shoulders and a long band across its chest that held tools and daggers. Its face was covered by a horrid mask that had a white face, red ruby eyes, and spikes that came out of the sides of it. The mask had dirty, matted blonder hair coming out the back of it. With the dragon rider's figure you would guess it was female.

The female dragon rider took out one of her daggers. Ready to fight the men if they dare touch her. The soldiers brought up their spears and axes and pointed them at the female. As the men got closer, all of the sudden a roar was heard. The men looked up to see a glowing Monstrous Nightmare. It too had a rider on it with a blue mask.

The horns and wings from Monstrous Nightmare began to glow brightly. The Vikings had no choice but to shield their eyes from the bright light. While the soldiers were busy, the female went back to undoing the trap. The metal dome opened up allowing one of the dragons to escape. The other dragon, known as a Gronkle, was still stuck in a large rope net. The female jumped into the strap and started to cut the ropes.

Once all the ropes were cut, the female climbed onto the Gronkle's back as it flew into the sky. High up in the sky, she jumped off the Gronkle's back and onto her white fur dragon. Swiftly they flew into the sky as they went off to helping out the others.

Eret gritted his teeth at the loss of two wild dragons. He saw no choice but to collect the other dragons he had and get his men out of there. Yelling at his men to tell the other Vikings to retreat.

Once the shouts were heard, the men ran back to the boats as fast as they could. The heat of the fires blasting behind them. Some of the men on the boats were trying to pull the beasts into their cages. It wasn't until a screeching, sound barrier sound did the men grew more alarmed.

One of the men shouted "Night Fury!" And everyone ducked and covered for after the sound came a huge blast. One of the boats lit on fire as the cages that held the dragons fell apart. Dragons flew off the boat and headed to land.

The men shouted to get the quivers and catapults ready to defend themselves. As boulders and arrows tried to hit the Night Fury, the beast easily escaped their mark. The dragon flew close to one of the boats as its riders jumped off its back. The man was tall and had muscles of a normal man. You could tell he was still young, by the way his body moved, he acted to be by the end of his teen years. The mask he wore looked like one of a normal warrior Viking helmet from the olden times. The man did some hand signals as the Night Fury nodded its head and flew off.

Eret saw the man heading towards one of the cages. He did not want to lose anymore dragons than he already had. He grabbed his swords and went after the boy. Jumping from boat to boat Eret came face to back with the rider. The young rider had already taken off the nails and bolts. He signaled for the dragons not to move yet as he turned to face the hunter.

Eret knew that the youngling was smirking at him under that mask. Cocky the rider was. Well Eret was not gonna let this boy get away with messy with his men and taking his dragons away. Lifting up his sword, he charged at the boy. The rider used the cage bars to lift himself up and over the hunter. The hunter rammed himself into the cage with a thud. Gaining his composure, Eret turned around with anger flaring in his eyes.

The boy took a step back and cupped his hands to his mask. He let out what sounded like a dragoness roar that send confusion to the hunter. A roar answer the rider back as the Night Fury dove down at the boat. Jumping onto the serpent like figurehead and onto the Night Furies back as it zipped by. Eret stomped his foot in anger but turned to see the dragons on the boat out of the cages and fly off.

Suddenly, something in the water was coming towards the back boats. Eret eyes widen, for he had been in this situation before. He shouted to the men to get off the back boats and head to the others. Quickly everyone rushed to the other boats for out of the water came a tidal dragon that looked to be made of bone. It opened it mouth to let out a hot spew of acid and hot water at the boats. The boats began to dissolve under the hot spray.

All five of Eret's boats went down and a few of the men who were still on them had no choice but to jump off and swim to the last of the boats. Eret gritted and slammed his sword into the floor of the boat as he saw all eight of the dragon rider watch them leave. Letting out a yell of frustration at the riders and their dragons.

Once the yelling had died, riders all turned and left. Back to their homes they went. The Dragon Sanctuary. The holy grail of any dragon hunter would wish to get to. Eret turned and headed to the front of the boat. Angry and frustrated by the effort they made today. For he knew what was about to come next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night time when Eret and his men landed on the heavily armored Fortress. Eret was called right away to Drago's office. When he arrived he was faced with anger from some of the other Vikings that belong to Drago's army.

"We gave fifty of our best men and you r return with not only six out of fifteen boats. But only five, FIVE dragons none the less!" The General known as Scurvy yelled at Eret.

"I told you that I need more men!" Eret yelled back at the General. "I told you that fifty men were not enough. I told you that the dragon riders were no easy enemy. They took down all of my traps and surpassed your men."

"How could hard it be to take down one simple rider." Scurvy figured that it was Eret's fault for losing the dragons. His men were in the fines shape and that these so called dragon riders were mere exaggerations.

"It's not just one simple rider. It's a whole group of them. They move fast like the wind. It is impossible to attack them. And they fight like wild beasts. I would love to take them down but its…"

"_Enough_" All men looked up at their leader was looking over a large map on his desk. The man, from the back, had long blackish- grey dread locks. His voice deep and gruff as he spoke "We need them alive"

"Why sir, isn't better to have them dead than have all this mischief." Scurvy was confused by his chief's words.

"The Dragon Sanctuary would be there home and if we take their home, they will fall into our hands." Drago turned around to face his men as he raised an eye-brow as he spoke. "I do need trainers, don't I?"

"You want to get the riders…to train dragons for you" The general thought he was crazy or just plain stupid. But he dare not say that out loud. No one spoke that way to Drago. "I not sure they will agre…"

"Find their weakness" Drago said simply as he sat back down on his chair.

"Weakness, sir?" Scurvy asked.

"Everyone has a weakness. It's their heart and soul. Once we have their weakness, they will be powerless to stop us." Drago got up from his chair and hover over his general, who looked scared. "They will come begging for mercy to protect their weakness."

Eret grin grew wide at the thought of having one of those dragon riders under his finger. To watch as everything they protected fall apart in front of them. "Which one do you want?"

"The youngest would be best, don't you think" Drago slammed his dagger into the map that showed the island that Eret had fought the riders on. "Time to head out boys. Our new friend awaits."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Dragon Sanctuary, the sun was beginning to rise. Inside every dragon was sleeping with a couple of them snoring. The dragon riders had their masks off and were sleeping peacefully. They slept by their dragons and used their wings has a blanket against the cold. Their warms bodies would produce heat to keep the humans warm. A peaceful sleep consumed them all.

All except for one rider. A seventeen year old boy named Hiccup was up early for some flying with his dragon Toothless. Hiccup crept passed the sleeping riders, trying desperately hard not to wake anyone up. He knew the rules that everyone must travel with a buddy but he just had to try out his newest invention.

Stepping ever so silently, it wasn't until he accidently stepped on a lone twig that a loud crack was heard. Hiccup froze on the spot and quickly looked, with his eyes, at Camicazi who only turned to sleep into her dragon. Letting out a silent sigh of relief, he hastily went on his way.

Once he reached the outer part of their home where Toothless was waiting for him. Hiccup saw Toothless had the saddle that he put on the dragon only a few minutes ago and that Night Fury was laying down asleep.

"Toothless" Hiccup whispered to the Night Fury as he put on the rest of the gear. "Come on Toothless." When Hiccup finished putting the rest of the gear he went to the front of the dragon and faced him. "I know you rather fly this fine morning than sleep."

Toothless's eyes snapped open as he began to lick his rider's face. Hiccup quietly yelled at the dragon to stop it. Letting out a chuckle he patted the dragon's head. Hiccup climbed onto the back of Toothless, placing his helmet on his head, they flew out into the tunnels and exited to the outside world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were fast and moved through the ice obstacle course that laid outside their home like it was nothing. These glaciers had formations that would be great for flying through. Some of them would have narrow loops, close together hurtles, and thousands of sharp pointy ice shards that if a rider were to fall off he would surely die. A daredevil's paradise.

When Hiccup and Toothless cleared the course they departed the glacier and were now over open water. Hiccup took his legs from under him and went flat against Toothless back. This added speed and allowed them to do more dynamic stunts.

They dove at the water as a bunch of Thunderdrums swam up and down the water like a pod of whales. Making their way around the pod as if they too were an obstacle course. They did one last roll under the lead Thunderdrum's wing before heading back up into the air. Hiccup went back into a sitting position as they headed into the clouds. In the clouds they darted back and forth between the clouds. Doing flips and sharp turns, Toothless gliding on his back with Hiccup held on. They topped it off with a tight barrel roll into the sky. Toothless hatled his wings as they dropped back down into the lower clouds. They flew back at a normal pass as Hiccup set up to test his new invention.

"You ready Toothless." Hiccup heard his buddy let out an unhappy growls. It made the boy chuckle as he then tried to reassure the dragon. "Toothless, everything will be fine."

Hiccup sat up straight and let his feet dangle. Toothless had a broad look on his face as his rider fell off his side. Hiccup was heading head first into the water at high velocity. Toothless darted after the young ride, acting like a safe line in case something were to go wrong. They came face to face with each other as they twirled around each other. Hiccup look at Toothless and Toothless gave Hiccup one of his goofy smiles with his tongue sticking out. Hiccup chuckled at his friends antics.

Hiccup looked back down and saw the water coming into view. He knew it was time and put his arms into the straps that hung out his legs. He pulled hard as he could and out came the leather wings that made him look like a flying squirrel. He was forced back into the sky and came to a glide. They both pulled up just below the clouds and hiccup quickly let out the spine he created.

"This is amazing!" Hiccup could not believe his new invention was a success. He had so many idea of how this could help the riders out. But first it needed to be tested more before he introduced it to the family. Right now Hiccup and Toothless would just enjoy the flight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the water, however, was one of the Viking ships that was run by Eret.

"There you are" Eret was looking through an eye glass as he watched Hiccup fly through the sky. He had heard rumors of a dragon with a strange creature on its back. Who knew that it happened to be the rider he was looking for.

"You sure that him?" Asked one of the soldiers that was assigned to Erets ship.

Eret let out a sigh of frustration. "He is riding a dragon and wears a mask. How hard is that to see?"

"But what is he wearing and how is he flying on his own" The solider thought the man must be bewixed or magical to be able to do that.

Eret tried very hard not to kill the man. Beggars can't be choices. It either brains or brawns with these men. "They create many inventions to beat us and this must be in testing." Letting out one more groan before he yelled at the men. "Get the device ready. Drago want his trainer at home by sundown"

The men ran over to a large device that was covered by a large white cloth. Two of the men took off a tarp to reveal a catapult like device that had a twist to it. Eret told the men to steady as they aimed at the aimless rider. Once in line Eret shouted "FIRE!"

xxxx

Hiccup was about to tell Toothless to line up with him so he could get on the dragon's back again but suddenly heard a loud bang sound coming from under them. They only had time to look down before Hiccup was caught in a large giant net. Hiccup began to hurtle to the ground with forced that Toothless had a hard time keep up with him. Hiccup tried to get out of the net while crying out to his friend for help. Toothless tried desperately to get to Hiccup, but he could not keep up with the speed that Hiccup was falling at.

They both hit the water with force that caused a medium size tidal wave. The boat began to row towards where the duo had landed. When they saw the ropes come up to the top of the water, do to the light air filled leather balls they filled to make their catch float, one of the Vikings took a pole with the hook on the end of it and pulled it closer to the boat. Once close enough, Eret tried to pull the net onto the boat.

"Is he dead" Asking since the net did not move in the water. But after the soldier said that, the net began to trash violently.

"Apparently not!" Eret said sarcastically. "Hurry up you idiots and get him on board!"

Eret and a couple men pulled the net on board. Once on board, Hiccup thrashed and growled. He got the net off of him with the small knife he had hidden in one of his pockets. Holding the knife in front of him, Hiccup saw that it was the same hunter he had battled with the other day.

Eret saw that the rider was going to cup his hand and yelled at his men. "Quickly, before he calls for reinforcements!"

The men tried to grab Hiccup but the boy quickly moved away. Some of the Vikings tried to shoot him with their arrows or cut him with axes and swords.

Eret yelled at the men for trying to take out their target. "You morons! We need him alive!"

Hiccup did not want to know what he meant by needing him alive. He just wanted to find Toothless and get out of here.

Hiccup jumped back again from another man who tried to slash him. Another blade came at Hiccup's side and the rider was only able to barely dodge it. The blade was sadly able to slash Hiccup's side. Not a mortal wound, but it did cut deep. Hiccup held his side as his back hit the wall.

"Nowhere run, young dragon rider" Eret sneered at the boy. He had him now, the rider was cornered with nowhere to run.

All of the sudden the boat rocked tremendously as out of the water came the Night Fury. Hiccup was so glad to see his friend. Toothless landed in front of his rider protectively as he blasted and swiped the men away. Hiccup quickly got on the back of Toothless and they flew away from the boat.

"Noooo!" Eret shouted as he watched them fly off.

xxx

Up in the air, Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. He was this close to becoming a prisoner on the hunter's ship. Deadly Nadder, would he hear a mouth full from the other when he gets back. Looking at his wound, he saw that some blood was bleeding through. He had to get home so the wound could get stitched up.

Toothless began to glide at a normal pace until he felt pain strike his body. Hiccup clutch Toothless saddle as he looked around for the cause. He saw that in Toothless's right thigh was an arrow. Horrified, he looked for where the arrow had come from.

xxxx

On the water, was another Viking ship. The quiver that was used to strike the Night Fury was in the hands of none other than Drago himself. He let a smile spread on face as he tossed the weapon to Scurvy. The boat Eret was on had come alongside them and Eret began asking question as he climbed onto the Drago's ship.

"Are we just going to let them get away?" Eret was very confused as to why Drago had only struck the dragon with one arrow and let them turn and leave.

"That was no ordinary arrow" Dargo got out a map and ordered one of the men to hold it up for him. "That arrow was dipped with a toxic poison." Drago saw that Eret was horrified. Eret must be thinking why would Drago wanted to kill such a magnificent beast than have it be part of his army. "Don't worry. It won't kill it. It will just make it very sick. And if the dragon is sick they have to land" Drago looked at the map the soldier had open and was holding up so Drago and the men could see.

Eret came over to look at the map "We'll start searching right away"

Drago turned to look at Scurvy as he asked him a question. "How long do you think it will take before the poison sets in?"

"Not long sir. The boy and his dragon should be landing any second" Scurvy smirked.

"Correct." Drago pointed on the map at three islands that were close to them. "We split up and look here"

Eret looked closely at the map and eyes widen at one of the islands that Drago wanted them to search. "Um, sir. This is the island of….."

"Search every island. If the people put up a fuss… kill el'm. I want that dragon rider found by dusk tomorrow. If not, it will be your head I take next." Drago pocked his finger into Eret's chest, who nodded vivaciously and climbed back onto his boat.

Drago let a smirk as three more ships behind his sailed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiccup was past panicking, he was freaking out. He was hurt, Toothless had an arrow in his thigh and he had a whole army after him. How could this get any worse? Hiccup then felt Toothless drop and he let out a yelp as Toothless tried to glide again.

Hiccup turned his attention back to the arrow. Touching the wound, he got blood on his hand before he smell it. Poison. Toothless would get worse if they stayed in the sky any longer. They were too far off from the Dragon Sanctuary. They had to land and fast.

Hiccup scanned the water to see if he could find some kind of island they could land on. He spotted something in the distance that looked like a large green filled island. Hiccup felt Toothless drop again. They had no choice. They had to land before Toothless gets any worse.

They were only a few feet away before Toothless strength gave out and they crashed into dirt. Hiccup flew off Toothless back and onto the ground. Hiccup quickly got to his feet and he rushed over to the fallen dragon. Hiccup held the dragon's head as he tried desperately to get Toothless to open his eyes.

"Toothless. Come on buddy, I know you're tired but you have to stay with me" Hiccup saw that Toothless eyes cracked open, but he could see the dragon was very weak. Hiccup tried to get the dragon to his feet. "We can't stay here. We need to find shelter."

Toothless let out an agonizing roar. He wanted to sleep, he didn't feel so good. Why couldn't Hiccup let him be? Toothless shakily got to his feet as Hiccup tried the best he could to help Toothless.

It felt like they were walking for hours until they came to a small cave. Placing Toothless inside, Hiccup went to work on the dragon's wound. He pulled the arrow out and tried to suck out as much of the poison as he could. Once he was done with that he quickly went into his supplies and got out herbs that could remedy Toothless's condition.

Oh how he wish he had Tortel with him. He was best when it came to poison. Hiccup had no time to think of that now. He had to fix Toothless. Grinding the herbs, he turned it into a paste like substance. He went over to Toothless and tried to pry open his mouth. "Come on bud. I need you to take this."

Toothless let out a moan of complaint but complied. The bitter taste on his tongue sent shiver up his spine. The dragon began to feel little better but not enough to move. Tiredness consumed the weak Night Fury, so instead he fell into a deep slumber. Hiccup got up quickly and went out to get more branches and leaves to cover the cave in case the hunter or Vikings came looking for them. Once that was done, the sun began to set. Hiccup sat down and felt the adrenalin leave him. A pain shot through his body as he remembered his own injury. He looked down at his wound to see that is bleeding heavily from being stretched, ripped, and covered in dirt and grime.

Hiccup practically crawled over to the gear that was still on Toothless. He quickly got out some purified salt water to clean his and Toothless wound. They both screamed in agony as the water touched their wounds. Hiccup did one last thing before sleep consumed him was that he reach into the semi large pouch and took out a small terrible terror that he called Sharpshot.

With everything that happen today it was a miracle that the little dragon was not killed in the sack. Hiccup put Sharpshot down and began to write on a piece of paper of what had happen and that he needed help. Tying the note, a small herb so that it could lead the others to them, and a bloody piece of his shirt so they would hurry, onto the small dragon. Hiccup opened one of the branches to allow the dragon to fly back to the Dragon Sanctuary.

After watching the small dragon leave, he went back side the cave and put his back up against Toothless. Letting out a sigh of relief, the last of the adrenalin escaped Hiccup as his eyes began to finally droop. He saw something glowing from behind the cover, but was unable to move. Hiccup could not believe it. They were going to be captured by the hunters and they could do nothing to stop it. That last thing Hiccup saw before darkness hit, was a girl his own age with braided blonde hair and a Deadly Nadder behind her.

"Astrid…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Both you and I are very lucky that I was able to write another chapter. I am hoping I can do it again. Yes, this will be a Hiccup x Astrid story.**


End file.
